A Little Fall of Rain
by mispatch
Summary: As time runs out, all Loki can do is hold her close. Edited and reuploaded. Character Death. Oneshot Darcy/Loki.


It was complete mayhem everywhere. People ran around screaming in the rain, trying to get away from the monsters that had invaded earth. Some managed to escape into the underground subway tunnels. Many were not that lucky. Bodies littered the streets. The Avengers can't save everybody.

Darcy ran onto the smouldering streets screaming his name. The building she exited crumbled like dirt behind her. Darcy fell from the impact of pieces of stone tumbling everywhere. She crawled her way out from under the rocks that had landed on her back.

"Loki! _Loki!_" she screamed as she wandered aimlessly through the streets.

Suddenly, an alien beast landed in front of her with a deafening 'thud'. It looked straight at Darcy with its black, bleeding eyes. It lifted its futuristic metal sword, cut with numerous angles and curves which she certainly did not want to find out what its uses were.

Darcy did the one thing that she knew how to do. She pulled out her taser and fired straight at its head. With a sickening crunch and jolt of electricity, the alien fell to the ground with a splash into a puddle of blood and water. Certainly not dead, but knocked out for the time being.

_SHIELD really needs to get themselves some of these_, Darcy thought.

"DARCY!"

She turned around to the familiar voice, expecting to see him, but was instead greeted with a sharp blade to the stomach. The blade withdrew, and pain seared through her body while she fell to the ground. The monster in front of her gave a frightening cry as his throat was slit, and he fell to the ground, motionless. Behind him, Loki stood in his glistening, wet Asgardian armour. Darcy's arms couldn't support her any longer and she fell on her back.

Loki rushed forward immediately and caught her before she hit her head. He shifted her onto his lap and cradled her head in his hands.

Darcy looked up at Loki. His long dark hair held grains of rubble from the battle and his face bled slightly from the scratches. Loki's eyes held fear. Fear for Darcy as she lay bleeding in his arms.

"I'm okay, Loki. Just another Saturday night huh?" she breathed to Loki. She looked at his speechless expression, "It's not even that bad, it just-"

Darcy's breath hitched as she shifted. The slightest movement caused blood to seep out of her wound.

"It's kinda stingy" Darcy finished.

"Darcy..." Loki whispered, still disbelieving. He put a hand to her stomach in attempt to stop the flow. Blood trickled through his fingers.

Darcy's masking smile faltered. "Just hold me, Loki."

Loki pulled her closer to his body, and dipped his head to meet hers. His body shielded hers from the rain.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the nine realms, Darcy." He placed a kiss against her forehead. "You've given me a reason to live." He placed a kiss on her nose. "You've changed me into a better...a better man." He couldn't bear to call himself a God, if he couldn't even save the one he'd fallen so dearly in love with.

Darcy's red lips widened and a smile formed. She brought a bloody hand up to his chest to rest. Loki responded by placing a hand on top of hers and curled her impossibly closer to his body. Her breathing sped up as the pain increased and adrenaline left her body.

He would never admit it to anyone but Darcy, but Loki had so many dreams for them together. He imagined them in Asgard, holding her hand as she took a bite from the golden apple. He imagined them together as she lay in his bed, sleepy from their lovemaking. He imagined them looking out upon the realm, one of Darcy's hands held tightly in his, and the other on top of her swollen belly. He imagined them after thousands of years with grey hair and wrinkles upon their skin.

He imagined they had more _time_.

"Loki" Darcy whispered. "What are you thinking of?"

"You, Darcy" Loki said as he smiled.

Darcy closed her eyes. "Don't think...just be..." she paused to take a breath. "Just _be_ with me now...in the moment."

"Darcy, my love. Open your eyes. _Please_" Loki pleaded. He couldn't lose her. Not yet.

With seemingly the strength of a hundred men, Darcy opened her eyes. She looked up into Loki's bright emerald eyes. Tears were swimming in his eyes and Darcy felt a rush of tears overtake her. She couldn't stand to see him like this...over _her_.

"It doesn't hurt anymore, Loki" Darcy confessed. The tears started to fall, mixing with the rain.

Loki nodded. He kissed her cheeks, her nose, her forehead. He dreaded the inevitable.

"Loki..." Darcy trailed off.

"Yes, my love?" Loki asked. The tears fell from his face, but he kept his breathing as steady as possible, so as not to harm Darcy with his movement.

"I..." She took a slow breath in. "I feel sleepy..."

"I know, darling, I know. _Please, _just stay with me" Loki pleaded. He wasn't ready to let her go.

Darcy knew what Loki was trying to do. She knew that there was nothing left for her anymore.

"Loki...can I?" she asked.

Loki looked at her sweet face. Even in a moment like this, she brought herself to ask. He looked down at her body, memorizing everything about her. Her legs, her hips, her chest, her neck, her face. He felt selfish, keeping her for himself.

"I love you, Darcy Lewis."

"I love you, Loki Odinson." He smiled at her choice of last name. She always knew.

Loki kissed her with an agonizing passion. He pressed his lips against hers and she pressed back with all her strength. Her lips parted and they explored each other one last time. As she pulled away, he peppered her lips with soft kisses once, twice, three times.

Darcy's breathing slowed so much that Loki could barely detect her chest rising and falling.

She smiled as her eyes fluttered closed.

"Go save the world for me, my Trickster"

Darcy's hand fell limp under Loki's grip on his chest.

Loki cried.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading, this was a little something that came into my head. This as inspired by _A Little Fall of Rain _from "Les Mis_é_rables". I really love this song from the musical, as it really pulls your emotions.


End file.
